In a rubber material for a tire, sporting-goods, and other industrial products, carbon was traditionally in heavy usage to improve its mechanical trait. In recent years, silica has been in heavy usage in place of the carbon. That is why silica compound has a lower energy loss than carbon compound, and it helps to reduce rolling resistance of the tire and to improve fuel efficiency, for example. Moreover, the silica is non-oil resource and eco-friendly filler. Therefore, a computer simulation analysis of deformation of the rubber material compounding silica with high accuracy is very beneficial for future development tires and the like.
In general, the following Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1 are known as a method for simulating the rubber material with a computer. Patent Document 1 discloses a deformation calculate in a finite element method by setting a matrix model and a filler model, as a rubber material model, modelized with numerically analyzable elements taking into account of an influence of the filler.